


Miraculous Drabbles

by xShadowFox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Rated T for Swearing ONLY, Some Swearing, There's a hell lot of charaters, im bad at writing tags, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowFox/pseuds/xShadowFox
Summary: Collection off all my miraculous story ideas that are too short to be an actual fic! Thanks For Reading! <3





	1. Alya Lahiffe

Marinette was putting away her bag when she heard Alya talking to someone. In her sexy voice. Nino, She thought. And where ever Nino is someone follows- 

"Hey Marinette!" 

Marinette shrieked, "A-ADRIEN! UM.. Hi?"

Adrien looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry Mari, I didn't mean to scare you"

"Ha, okay it's. I mean, it's o-okay! I g-get often scared- I mean, scared often..?" She stuttered embarrassed.

Adrien brows furrowed confused, "Um okay?"

Meanwhile, Alya was talking to an very uncomfortable Nino.

"So Nino," she said twirling her hair, "Wanna go with me and Mari to her bakery after school?"

"Um, sure." Seeing Alya bat her eyelashes at him, he flushed and pulled Adrien away from Marinette, "Anyways, me and Adrien better get to class, we don't wanna be late, hehe.." he muttered quickly running off. 

"Byeee Ninoooo! Bye Sunshine, cya later!" She cried after them.

Marinette checked her phone, "we should follow them, class is starting soon" 

*****A Short Time Skip*****

In Classroom

"Its so obvious you like him.." Seeing her friend turn red, she smirked.

"Alya Lahiffe" she whispered, leaning towards her

"MARINETTE AGRESTE!" Alya Hollered, not to loud. Luckily (miraculous even), they were the only ones (and Nino and sunshine boy) in the classroom. 

Marinette panicked, "ALYA OMG OMG OMG! HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF US! HE COULD HAVE HEARD YOU OMG!" She cried, banging her head on the table.

"Sorry!" Alya whisper-shouted, also sounding panicked.

Meanwhile, in front of them, Nino was scarlet and buried his hands in his face, while Adrien simply froze staring at nothing. 

"I think we broke them..." Alya whispered again, standing up and leaning forward to poke the boys. 

"Yea" Marinette muttered, her voice muffled.


	2. Le Peon

"We all know why we're here today." Marinette declared, lounging lazily on the sofa.   
Everyone nodded. The whole squad was here, Nino, Alya, Chloe, Adrien, and you can't forget Marinette.

"Regarding the fact he knows already, we have 2 choices." Marinette said, "either give him the peacock miraculous-" 

"But we just got that one! We still need to analyze it, and help the kwamii recover!" Alya blurted, earning a glare from Marinette

"OR.. we have some sort of way to wipe his memory." She finished looking around.

"I mean, we can kill him..?" Chloe suggested, receiving horrified glances from everyone.

"We can't kill him Chlo. We're SUPERHEROS!" Adrien whimpered quietly.

Nino patted his head making him purr, "Sunshine is sensitive with that kind of stuff Chloe..." 

Alya giggled, "Adrien I can't believe you purr.. without Plagg." Their kwamiis had been put back into the jukebox so they can communicate with their other kwamii friends. 

"GUYS STAY ON TASK HERE!" Marinette hollered clearly frustrated, "We only have one choice then." She said whipping putt her phone

****10 Minutes Later****

"I got your message!... What's going on..?" He said, seeing Marinette holding a black box with some strange lines on it. She put it forwards towards him, looking at his eyes.

"This is the peacock miraculous. You shall use it for the power of good, to defend Paris against Hawkmoth." She said, giving it to him and stepping back. 

He opened the box and a peacock kwamii floated out in a Flash of light.

it opened its eyes, "Hello! I'm Dusuu! I am at your service Nathaniel."


	3. A Akuma A Day, Makes Nino Drag Alya Away

"Alya!" Nino cried, seeing his best friend run towards another Akuma.

"One second Nino!" She approached the Akuma cautiously

"Hi! What's your name and motivation?" She asked filming for her Ladyblog

"I am The Hair-Raiser! I will destroy all Hair in all of Paris!" (I was out of ideas lmao)

"Not unless we stop it!" A voice yelled from behind the Akuma.

"Ladybug!" 

"Hey!" Chat's voice rang out, "I'm Hair too!" 

Nino groaned both at the pun and at the fact that ladybug was here. Alya would never leave willingly now.

"Alya! Please go!" He begged

Chat lowered beside him, "Don't worry. This is not a deadly akuma." 

"Doesn't mean people can start running up to it!" Ladybug hollered from somewhere.

Chat inorged her, "just go yourself, she'll be fine. She's a smart girl." 

Nino look at him his eyes wet, "Yeah, but I don't want to see her hurt.. I-I love her..." 

Chat looked at him surprised. Nino was his best friend as Adrien, and had never told him that. Yet he tells Chat. Great friend.

"CHAT NOIR!! I NEED HELP HERE!" Ladybug cried again, she let out a yelp as the Hair-Raiser grabbed her with her hair.

"Don't worry My Lady!" He paused, "tell her that bubbles." He added to him, vaulting away.

Nino ran over to Alya and Dragged her away to a narrow alley, while she was still filming.  
She glared at him, "Ninoooo!" She whined, but sounding kinda glad at the same time.

He looked away, "I only did it to protect you.. because.." 

"Because?" She pressed

"Because... I-" 

Alya cupped his cheek with her hand and pulled his face towards her.

Nino blushed surprised. He was so close to Alya, he could feel her warm breath on his face.

"I'm gonna finish that.." Alya whispered to him

"I.." He started

"I" Alya whispered

"Love.." 

You" she finished, kissing him.


	4. Cupcakes

“I have cupcakes!” Brigette chirped, And everybody cheered. Well, almost everyone.

Felix Agreste has his nose in a book and didn’t notice (or inorged) Brigette standing next to him.

“Cupcake?” She asked shyly. She had always been sweet on him, loved him in fact. But he kept pushing her away like Plagg does when he gives him cookies.

Felix looked up from his book. It was Rare when he acknowledged her.

“So.. Um.. I know you don’t like sweets, but.. d-do you want one?” She asked again.

Felix looked down at the platter she was holding and his eyes fell on a very interesting cupcake. 

It was a ladybug cupcake, with tiny sprinkle hearts is a swooping pattern to represent the miraculous cure. 

She noticed his interest in the cupcake and pointed at it, “Fan of ladybug?” She asked, turning pink.

He nodded slowly and took the cupcake of the tray to everyone’s surprise.

“She’s very beautiful” He muttered so only she can hear, “Thank you.” 

Brigette turned bright red, but scowled. Luckily, Felix’s nose was back into the book. 

*****Time Skip*****

After school, Brigette walked home alone. 

Tikki flew out of her bag, “why so down Brigette?” 

“Felix thinks Ladybug is pretty” 

Tikki frowned, confused, “but you’re Ladybug..”

“Yes. But he loves the Brigette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug’s side. Not the regular person side.”

“Human love is so strange..” 

*****At Felix’s Place****

“Hey, kid. You okay? We have patrol tonight and-“ 

“I’m fine.”

“Is this about you’re lady-friend from school?”

Felix’s cheeks flared, “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“What ever you say kiddddDdddDd! Woah! What are you-“

“Plagg! Claws Out!”

“But I didn’t get to eatTTtTttttTttTTtT!” 

Chat leapt onto the roof and ran across the rooftops looking for his partner.

When he finally found her, she was sitting in the top of the Eiffel Tower.

“Hello Chaton..” she whispered, not looking at him.

“Hello my lady. What’s wrong?” 

At this, Ladybug starting to cry. Alarmed, Chat sat beside her and gave her a hug.

“I-It’s just that, t-this boy.. h-he, loves the ladybug side of me, but hates the n-normal side..”

“How do you know? Who wouldn’t like you?” 

“I g-gave him a c-cupcake today..” 

Suddenly, all the pieces flew into Felix’s head.

“BRIGETTE?!” He yelped, jumping up.

Ladybug paled, “N-No!” But then her face scrunched up.

“But.. Only I heard Fe say that...” (And that’s when Felix realized he screwed up.)

She jumped up and punched him in the face. 

“Owww..” He wimpered, rubbing the part where she had punched him. 

“FELIX?!” She shouted, sounding angry.

“Ahaha..” seeing her face he paled as well, “umm.. I better get my whiskers out of here...” he said, vaulting Away.

“This isn’t over.” She Called out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! Do you want a part 2 of this? It’s kinda crappy so.. just comment if you want a part 2... anyways that’s really it.. Sandboy is coming out today. YAY-Nicole


	5. Sugar Cube

(MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM SANDBOY)

 

“You know, Mar-“ Instead of her chosen’s name coming out, pink bubbles escaped from her mouth. Her eyes widened surprised.

Plagg chuckled, “Ha! You forgot that spell, did you sugarcube?” 

“I told you not to call me that.” She huffed, “I don’t call you stinky socks, don’t I?”

“Well, you should. It fits” He replied simply, eating a piece of Camembert.

Tikki laughed, “Anyways, back to what I was gonna say-“

“Yea, Dark Owl is a cool Akuma.”

She rolled her eyes, “that’s not what I was going to say.” 

“Then what are you gonna say?”

“My chosen has a crush on your chosen”

Plagg choked on his cheese, “HA! And my chosen has a crush on the ladybug side.”

Tikki giggled, “it’s just one big love square with 2 people!” 

“He’s so oblivious. They both are.”

“I really wanna tell her but..” 

“Imagine what would happen then!”

Tikki laughed again, “if she knew Chat is Your chosen, she wouldn’t be able to talk!”

“HeyYyYyyYyYy! Chat, I blah blu blick bluhe!” He said, sticking out his tongue.

“That’s not funny!” Tikki said seriously.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then burst out laughing.

“She would totally do that though” She choked out, laughing.

“You’re right. Like always Sugarcube.”


	6. Nope.

“Okay people!” Ladybug said to the group of supers sitting around her. 

Rena yawned and leaned on Carapace’s shoulder, “is this about identities, because I already figured them all out.” 

Everyone froze and Rena looked at them innocently, “What?”

Ladybug sighed, “whatever, I know most of you guys anyways. Queenie-“ 

“IT’S QUEEN BEE!” 

“Queenie is Chloe,” everyone glared at her and she shrugged, “I was surprised too.”

“Carapace is Nino.” He gently pushed Rena of his shoulder, “I have a girlfriend Rena. Sorry.”

She giggled, “And she’s right here. Trixx Tail off.” There was flash of orange, and Alya sat where Rena was a second ago.

(Ik it’s not Tail off, something like ‘Lets Pounce’ or something, but idk what’s the reverse)

Carapace sat there shocked and frozen, while Alya giggled and leaned on his shoulder again.

“So who’s Chat?” Queen B asked, pointing at him.

Ladybug flushed embarrassed, “I-I don’t know..”

Alya’s Jaw dropped, “B-But you’re the original two! You don’t know Each other yet!?”

Chat yawned, “Nope. I don’t even know who she is.”

Everyone (Minus a frozen Carapace) looked at her. 

She sighed, “Spots off..” In a flash of pink, Marinette stood there.

“I KNEW IT!” Alya hollered, jumping up.

Chat’s Jaw was open, “Are you kitten me?” 

Marinette looked at him funny, “What’s wrong.” 

“I’ve been so stupid. Claws in..” Adrien stood there. 

Marinette gaped at him, she quickly turned back to Ladybug and swang Away, calling one word as she left.

“Nope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, this is like the cringist thing in the world. mk bai


	7. What Might Happen..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a guide- (in case idk)
> 
> Ladybug-Marinette  
> Chat Noir- Adrien  
> Rena Rouge- Alya  
> Carapace- Nino  
> Queen Bee (queenie)- Chloe  
> Le Peon- Peacock  
> NO ONE KNOWS EACH OTHERS IDENTITIES

“Mister Lahiffe, please focus on you’re work. Same for you Miss Cerise.”

“Yes..” Nino muttered quietly.

Alya’s just simply rolled her eyes, and looked back down at the page.

Marinette was quietly doodling hearts and Adrien’s name on a piece of paper, while pretending to read the textbook.  
It was a pretty bland day.

“Miss Bustier! They’re having a deal at the mall today, and I simply HAVE to go!” Chloé said.

Miss Bustier sighed, “You May be dismissed 10 minutes early. Is that enough?” 

Chloe opened her mouth as to say something, but closed it and nodded.

****short time skip*****

Something was poking Nathaniel’s side. He looked down to see Dusuu begging him for treats.

He panicked because Ivan was sitting next to him today and pushed Dusuu into his backpack, throwing a few blueberries into it. 

Ivan looked at him funny, “Um.. Why are you throwing food in you’re bag?” He whispered

“I- Um.. I am allergic to blueberries?”

He chuckled quietly, “You’re not allergic to anything Nath. Just tell me”

He sighed and open his mouth, when a loud bang came from out the window. Saved.

“It’s an Akuma! Quickly, get under you’re desks!”

Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, Chloe, And Nathaniel started playing with their miraculous’s. (Nath’s brooch is pinned in his pocket)

“CAN I USE THE BATHROOM!” The Miraculous team cried (But with a “May I be excused?” From Adrien) 

They all looked at each other, shrugged, and ran out the door.


	8. Cosplay

Marinette was at Nino’s place doing a project, when Alya suddenly burst in.

“MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!” 

Marinette gulped. When every Alya uses her full name, it had to be trouble. Nino must have sensed it too, because he quickly tried to bolt out of the room only to have Alya stop him.

“You too Mister Lahiffe.”

Marinette and Nino both glanced at each other with some sort of fear in their eyes.

“So.. Babe? What’s going on?” 

Alya began jumping up and down joyfully, “I GOT US TICKETS FOR WIDCON!” (No that’s not a typo. Lol)

Marinette raised an eyebrow and looked at Nino amused, “Soo?”

“WE CAN COSPLAY AS THE REAL DEAL!” She screeched.

Marinette winced, “Alya this is way to risky. What if someone realized we are the real deal.”

Nino nodded in agreement, “Mari’s right. It’s too risky babe.”

“Why not? I think it’s an paw-some idea.” 

“OH! H-Hi A-A-Adrien!” Marinette stuttered, while the couple looked at each other knowingly.

“See! He agrees! Why can’t I get my wonderful boyfriend to agree as well?” She said playfully.

Nino blushed, “No Al. Don’t do that.” 

“Do what?” She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him, making him turn scarlet.

“You’re doing your ‘Flirting with Nino to get what I want’ “

“And it’s working isn’t it? Babe?” She purred, their noses touching.

“M-Mari. I think Alya’s Idea might work.” He stammered, Staring right into her eyes.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Fine.”

“Thanks Babe.” She whispered, kissing him passionately.

Adrien gagged in disgust, and Marinette laughed, “Get a room you two.” 

“I might take you up for that.” Alya replied, kissing a Scarlet Nino on the nose. 

At this, Marinette choked and ran out of the room, dragging Adrien with her while her friends laughed from behind.


	9. Pinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone comment Kim’s full name with the accents? I wanna make a tag, but I don’t know his name.. Thx

Today was the day. Today was the day where Alix Kubdel would tell Kim how she really feels about him. She wrote him a mushy love card, (Because Rose thought it was sweet) and dyed her green hair pink for the occasion. 

The only hard part was that she and Kim were ‘Rivals’ since middle school. So getting close to him without getting teased is gonna be a challenge, but nothing was too hard for Alix. (Except maybe that maths test they had last week..)

She took a deep breath, and walked up the steps to her school. Everything was pink, Then it hit her. It was Valentines Day. Crap. Kim might admit to Chloe how ‘Amazing’ She is. Rose and Marinette were so busy taping up pink balloons onto the wall, they didn’t notice her.

“Hey guys!” She called to them

They looked down, their face cracking in toothy smiles when they say her.

“Omi Gosh Alix! You’re hair looks amazing! What shade is that? I need to paint my room that colour.” Rose bubbled

“It does look great Alix. But why the hair change?” Marinette asked. Seeing Alix turn pink, she smirked.   
“It’s for Kim isn’t it?” She asked again.

Alix slowly nodded and Marinette pulled her in for a hug, “I’m so proud of you!” 

“Ditto” a voice said from behind them.

Alix jumped afraid, “D-Did you hear that?” 

Alya smirked, “Yup. And so did Nino.” She said, holding up her phone to show Nino there on FaceTime.

“Sup Alix. I promise I won’t tell a soul.. but.. err... Adrien kinda heard as well..” 

Alix facepalmed, And Alya looked at her amused, “you know, you should say it louder. I don’t think the Mayor heard you.”

Alix swore right at the moment Kim and Max walked in, “Woah! Someone’s mad.” He exclaimed playfully.

Alix stuck her tongue at him and his eyes moved up to her hair.

“Wow Alix. Finally wanted to look like a girl huh?” 

Alix opened her mouth to exclaim a comeback, but Marinette clamped her hand over Alix’s mouth.

“Ahahaha! Look at the time! Class is starting soon! Cya” she said, muttering the last word and dragging Alix away with Rose and Alya.

“Alix. What are you doing? Be nice to him!” Rose scolded 

She lowered her head, “I’m trying. Let’s just go to class.”

****Time Skip****

Alix was listening to Miss Bustier talking about fairy tails, tracing the edge of the heart shaped card with her finger.

She was so distracted she didn’t notice Kim’s voice calling her name.

“Alix.. Alix.. Earth To Alix.” He whispered

Alix jolted back to reality, “K-Kim! Hi.” 

“Who’s that for?” He asked, smirking when she turned as pink as her hair.

The bell rang, “Aww.. Cupid’s Face is pink. How cute!” He teased, making Alix go red.

“Lemme see that!” He reached for the card, but Alix pulled it away, running out the door.

“CYA PINKY!” He called, chuckling.

Alix ran out of the school clutching the card to her chest. Cute. He called her cute. Alix smiled, Tomorrow. She would confess tomorrow.


	10. Cupcakes Pt 2

This is a part 2, so I’ve put the part one for you’re convenience. Enjoy!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I have cupcakes!” Brigette chirped, And everybody cheered. Well, almost everyone.

Felix Agreste has his nose in a book and didn’t notice (or inorged) Brigette standing next to him.

“Cupcake?” She asked shyly. She had always been sweet on him, loved him in fact. But he kept pushing her away like Plagg does when he gives him cookies.

Felix looked up from his book. It was Rare when he acknowledged her.

“So.. Um.. I know you don’t like sweets, but.. d-do you want one?” She asked again.

Felix looked down at the platter she was holding and his eyes fell on a very interesting cupcake.

It was a ladybug cupcake, with tiny sprinkle hearts is a swooping pattern to represent the miraculous cure.

She noticed his interest in the cupcake and pointed at it, “Fan of ladybug?” She asked, turning pink.

He nodded slowly and took the cupcake of the tray to everyone’s surprise.

“She’s very beautiful” He muttered so only she can hear, “Thank you.”

Brigette turned bright red, but scowled. Luckily, Felix’s nose was back into the book.

*****Time Skip*****

After school, Brigette walked home alone.

Tikki flew out of her bag, “why so down Brigette?”

“Felix thinks Ladybug is pretty”

Tikki frowned, confused, “but you’re Ladybug..”

“Yes. But he loves the Brigette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug’s side. Not the regular person side.”

“Human love is so strange..”

*****At Felix’s Place****

“Hey, kid. You okay? We have patrol tonight and-“

“I’m fine.”

“Is this about you’re lady-friend from school?”

Felix’s cheeks flared, “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“What ever you say kiddddDdddDd! Woah! What are you-“

“Plagg! Claws Out!”

“But I didn’t get to eatTTtTttttTttTTtT!”

Chat leapt onto the roof and ran across the rooftops looking for his partner.

When he finally found her, she was sitting in the top of the Eiffel Tower.

“Hello Chaton..” she whispered, not looking at him.

“Hello my lady. What’s wrong?”

At this, Ladybug starting to cry. Alarmed, Chat sat beside her and gave her a hug.

“I-It’s just that, t-this boy.. h-he, loves the ladybug side of me, but hates the n-normal side..”

“How do you know? Who wouldn’t like you?”

“I g-gave him a c-cupcake today..”

Suddenly, all the pieces flew into Felix’s head.

“BRIGETTE?!” He yelped, jumping up.

Ladybug paled, “N-No!” But then her face scrunched up.

“But.. Only I heard Fe say that...” (And that’s when Felix realized he screwed up.)

She jumped up and punched him in the face.

“Owww..” He wimpered, rubbing the part where she had punched him.

“FELIX?!” She shouted, sounding angry.

“Ahaha..” seeing her face he paled as well, “umm.. I better get my whiskers out of here...” he said, vaulting Away.

“This isn’t over.” She Called out

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The past few days been awkward. Everyone noticed Brigette’s change in interest (cough* Obsession) in Felix, And Felix’s constant attempts to flirt with Brigette, who kept pushing him away. Everyone thought something was up, and one person knew what was wrong.

Alya. 

“Umm.. Al? I don’t think this is a good idea..” Nino said nervously, fidgeting with his headphones.

“Shut Up and follow the plan Nino. Okay?” 

Fine but- WeAAhhHhHh!” Nino cried as Alya pushed him out to talk to Bridgette.

“HeYyyYYyyY Bri!” Nino whisper-shouted. He heard Alya chuckle from the earpiece. 

She looked at him confused, “Um.. Hi Nino? What’s wrong?”

“Well.. I have A project with Felix, but won’t be able to make it to the library because I have to take care of my... brother?”

She raised an eyebrow, “So?” 

“Can you cover for me?” He blurted Out. 

“NO! I mean- n- fine..” she said defeated, seeing the look on Nino’s face.

He gave her a lopsided grin, “Thanks Bri.” He walked of to back under the staircase where Alya was.

She grinned, “Thanks Nino! Best friends forever!” She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, “Cya later!” She said, walking away. Leaving a blushing Nino behind.

*** Time Skip ***

“Where is that boy..” Felix said under his breath, checking his watch.

“Fe..” 

“Bridgette!” He said grinning.

“Let’s get this over with..” she muttered, sitting down.

“Bri, why are you here?” 

“Nino is busy and asked me to take over.” 

“Mm.”

They stared working separately, until Felix broke the silence.

“Bri, would you like to go out with me? Friday? I’m sorry about how I acted.” He rambeled On, until Bridgette shushed him.

“I’ll give you one chance.” She said shortly, walking out.

Felix watched her leave, he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want another part? Comment I guess..


	11. Author Note

Omi gosh. I just wanna thanks u guys for 300 hits.. Also just an announcement, I’m currently working on a story based mostly on Nino and Alya (Cuz their my favvvvv) sooooooooooooo... thanks for reading I guess! -Author Nicole


	12. Stupid Red Hair

“Okay class! This is a pair assignment, here are the groups.” 

“Sabrina and Kim, Max And Ivan, Mylène and Juleka, Adrien and Nino, Alix and Alya, Marinette And Rose, And last of all.. Nathaniel and Chloe.” 

Everyone gasped at the last one, “Umm! Miss Bustier? Can I get a new partner?” Chloe asked sweetly.

“No Chloe. Deal with it.” 

“I hate dealing with stuff.” She grumbled, adjusting the bee comb in her hair.

Nathaniel walked over to Chloe, “Umm.. Hey.. I guess I’ll be doing the-“

“Project.” Chloé interrupted, “You’ll be doing the project and I’ll present.” Pollen pinched her hip and Chloe let out a small whimper of pain.

“You okay?” Nathaniel asked, surprised.

“Yes.. just fine.. we’ll work together..” she said, bitting her lip.

Nathaniel blinked at her but decided to not comment on what she just said, “So.. I’ll do the drawing.. and you’ll do the writing” he opened his sketchbook and a piece of paper floated out.

Chloe picked it up in spite of Nathaniel’s panicked expression, it was a picture of her sitting on a lounge chair drinking a cocktail. She blushed at it and handed it back it to him without a word. He hurriedly took it back and shoved it in his back.

After a while, Nathaniel showed Chloe a rough sketch of the drawing. She looked at it impressed, “I love it.” She commented, making him blush. He looked away to find his other sketch pencils to start the real copy.

Chloe stared at him, “I also love you’re stupid red hair..” she muttered to herself.

“What?!”


	13. One Chance Taken

Here’s part 1 and 2 for convenience

“I have cupcakes!” Brigette chirped, And everybody cheered. Well, almost everyone.

Felix Agreste has his nose in a book and didn’t notice (or inorged) Brigette standing next to him.

“Cupcake?” She asked shyly. She had always been sweet on him, loved him in fact. But he kept pushing her away like Plagg does when he gives him cookies.

Felix looked up from his book. It was Rare when he acknowledged her.

“So.. Um.. I know you don’t like sweets, but.. d-do you want one?” She asked again.

Felix looked down at the platter she was holding and his eyes fell on a very interesting cupcake.

It was a ladybug cupcake, with tiny sprinkle hearts is a swooping pattern to represent the miraculous cure.

She noticed his interest in the cupcake and pointed at it, “Fan of ladybug?” She asked, turning pink.

He nodded slowly and took the cupcake of the tray to everyone’s surprise.

“She’s very beautiful” He muttered so only she can hear, “Thank you.”

Brigette turned bright red, but scowled. Luckily, Felix’s nose was back into the book.

*****Time Skip*****

After school, Brigette walked home alone.

Tikki flew out of her bag, “why so down Brigette?”

“Felix thinks Ladybug is pretty”

Tikki frowned, confused, “but you’re Ladybug..”

“Yes. But he loves the Brigette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug’s side. Not the regular person side.”

“Human love is so strange..”

*****At Felix’s Place****

“Hey, kid. You okay? We have patrol tonight and-“

“I’m fine.”

“Is this about you’re lady-friend from school?”

Felix’s cheeks flared, “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“What ever you say kiddddDdddDd! Woah! What are you-“

“Plagg! Claws Out!”

“But I didn’t get to eatTTtTttttTttTTtT!”

Chat leapt onto the roof and ran across the rooftops looking for his partner.

When he finally found her, she was sitting in the top of the Eiffel Tower.

“Hello Chaton..” she whispered, not looking at him.

“Hello my lady. What’s wrong?”

At this, Ladybug starting to cry. Alarmed, Chat sat beside her and gave her a hug.

“I-It’s just that, t-this boy.. h-he, loves the ladybug side of me, but hates the n-normal side..”

“How do you know? Who wouldn’t like you?”

“I g-gave him a c-cupcake today..”

Suddenly, all the pieces flew into Felix’s head.

“BRIGETTE?!” He yelped, jumping up.

Ladybug paled, “N-No!” But then her face scrunched up.

“But.. Only I heard Fe say that...” (And that’s when Felix realized he screwed up.)

She jumped up and punched him in the face.

“Owww..” He wimpered, rubbing the part where she had punched him.

“FELIX?!” She shouted, sounding angry.

“Ahaha..” seeing her face he paled as well, “umm.. I better get my whiskers out of here...” he said, vaulting Away.

“This isn’t over.” She Called out

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The past few days been awkward. Everyone noticed Brigette’s change in interest (cough* Obsession) in Felix, And Felix’s constant attempts to flirt with Brigette, who kept pushing him away. Everyone thought something was up, and one person knew what was wrong.

Alya.

“Umm.. Al? I don’t think this is a good idea..” Nino said nervously, fidgeting with his headphones.

“Shut Up and follow the plan Nino. Okay?”

Fine but- WeAAhhHhHh!” Nino cried as Alya pushed him out to talk to Bridgette.

“HeYyyYYyyY Bri!” Nino whisper-shouted. He heard Alya chuckle from the earpiece.

She looked at him confused, “Um.. Hi Nino? What’s wrong?”

“Well.. I have A project with Felix, but won’t be able to make it to the library because I have to take care of my... brother?”

She raised an eyebrow, “So?”

“Can you cover for me?” He blurted Out.

“NO! I mean- n- fine..” she said defeated, seeing the look on Nino’s face.

He gave her a lopsided grin, “Thanks Bri.” He walked of to back under the staircase where Alya was.

She grinned, “Thanks Nino! Best friends forever!” She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, “Cya later!” She said, walking away. Leaving a blushing Nino behind.

*** Time Skip ***

“Where is that boy..” Felix said under his breath, checking his watch.

“Fe..”

“Bridgette!” He said grinning.

“Let’s get this over with..” she muttered, sitting down.

“Bri, why are you here?”

“Nino is busy and asked me to take over.”

“Mm.”

They stared working separately, until Felix broke the silence.

“Bri, would you like to go out with me? Friday? I’m sorry about how I acted.” He rambeled On, until Bridgette shushed him.

“I’ll give you one chance.” She said shortly, walking out.

Felix watched her leave, he smiled.

——— Part 3

Felix checked his watch anxiously. Bridgette was 15 minutes late. Bridgette Usually goes out of her way to keep her word, but seeing the way she was acting lately, she may have stood him up. Eventually, she did show up in a pretty ladybug pattered dress.

Felix gave her a small smile, which she miraculously returned. (Pun intended)

She sat down and Felix handed her a rose. Just one. Just like the time when they fought the love themed Akuma, Lovetack.

Bridgette blushed and accepted it, putting it in her hair. Felix grinned knowing it was off too a great start.

She took in a breath, “Fe, I do like you-“

He mocked fake hurt, “Like? What about Love?” 

She blushed, “I don’t think I can.. Be with you right now as I’m still sorting out everything.. but..-“

Felix frowned and she looked away, “In the future, we’ll see where this goes.”

“As you wish My Lady. But for now, let’s just enjoy this dinner together.”

She smiled, and blend of joy and relief, “Thanks Fe. I’m really sorry.”

I winked at her, “Don’t be. I bet I’ll win you over soon enough anyways.”

**A Year Later***

“Chaton!” A voice cried from his phone.

Felix ran to the back of the school as fast as he can, expecting the worst.

But when he got there, Bridgette was standing there alone with a single rose in her hand.

He smirked and walked up to her, “I guess I finally won you over huh?”

She smirked right back, “No. I chose of my own accord”

He Faked a pout and she laughed. A melody to Felix’s ears.

“Well then, I guess I should take you out.”

She smiled, “then let’s not waste any time.”

They then both walked away from the school, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this is kinda cringy.. anyways, I’m done with this Bridgette/Felix mini series.
> 
> I’ve been writing for a while and I still don’t know how to end a note without being weird or awkward.. Anyways, Stay Miraculous! (God that sucked...)


	14. Lumos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a Miraculous/Harry Potter crossovers thing. Just 1. (No promises)

Nathaniel groaned and threw his wand on the ground. He heard footsteps approach him from behind, but didn’t turn around to see who it was.

“Hey Red. I love your robes, where did you get them? The trash?” Chloé tease, letting out a barking laugh.

Slytherins And gryffindor had charms together. Again.

Marc walked up to Nathaniel and put a hand on his shoulder. “S-Stop Chloe. That was rude.” He said.

Chloe laughed again, “Aww, look! The stuttering coward is defending his boyfriend!”

They both went scarlet, “H-He’s N-N-Not my b-b-boyfriend!” They both stuttered.

Chloe rolled her eyes, “I don’t know why that stupid hat put you in gryffindor anyways. You’re such a wimp.” She then walked away.

Marc sat down, his face unreadable, “Here. Let me help you.” He pulled out his wand, “ _Lumos.”_

His wand emitted a light, and he looked at Nathaniel with a easy grin on face, “You try.”

Ever since then, Marc always somehow always light him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is very short. Sorry not sorry.


	15. A Stroke Of Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a Ladynoir Drabble. Here you go.

Ladybug sat on the edge of the building humming a tune, when Chat swooped in.

“Hey Mil Lady.” He said, leaning on his stick.

“Hey Chaton. How are you?” 

“Been better.” He sat next to her.

“You’re father again?”

“Umm.. sorta..” he muttered, remembering how Kagami had yelled at him to leave her alone after his dad said he wasn’t a suitable wife.

“I’m sorry..”

“It’s not your fault.” He said flatly. Ladybug gave him a hug.

His eyes widened, “W-What are you doing?”

She pulled away quickly, “S-Sorry.”

Chat grinned, “No, it’s okay. Thanks. I needed it.”

Ladybug smiled and stood up, “Well then-“

He looked up at her with sad eyes, “Already? You’re leaving?” 

She smiled sadly at him, “I have to do something with a.. Friend.” She said, pausing a bit.

Chat stood up as well, “Well. Thanks for cheering me up LB.”

Ladybug smirked, “You still seem kinda down to me.” Her eyes sparkled, “LUCKY CHARM!” She called.

Chat looked at her confused, her hands were on her chest, praying for something. A rose fell into her hand.

“Cool. A ladybug rose.” 

She smiled, and gave the rose to him, “Just throw it in the air when you need to talk. I’ll see the cure and come to the Eiffel Tower.” She took out her Yo-Yo but paused, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before swinging away.

Chat touched his cheek, and slowly smiled. Her time to talk was the best gift of them all. (Even though he wouldn’t admit it, the kiss was pretty nice too.)


	16. I’m not eating that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not dead.... yet...  
> (Hopefully Never) based of a comic I saw online, with some twists I made..

“C’mon Plagg! This is the only food source we have!” Adrien whined to her stubborn Kwami.

“No! I only eat cheese! Camembert to be exact!” Plagg argued, looking up.

“These are Called chips! Doritos are cheese flavoured!” 

Plagg carefully inspected the single chip that Adrien was holding, “Doesn’t look like cheese.”

Adrien sighed, “It’s a triangle like Camembert And smells like cheese!”

“I’m not eating that.” Plagg finished.

“But Ladybug needs me! I can’t get back home either!” 

“You’re lovebug can hold on, don’t worry!”

Adrien’s cheek dusted pink, but he shook it off, “Plagg! Just eat it! At least it’s not yogurt!”

Plagg stuck out his tongue at the memory of the Vanilla yogurt, it made him lose his appetite for a full 10 minutes.

“Plagg! There isn’t time! Just eat the friggin chip!”

“Language!”

“Erg!” Adrien cried, throwing the chip onto the ground and sinking to the floor.

Plagg looked at him feeling sorta guilty, and floated over to the Chip. He sniffed it, and very cautiously, lifted it up and took a huge bite. His eyes widened as the taste of cheese flowed into his mouth, as well as the crunchiness.

“Adrien!” Plagg exclaimed floating over to him and finishing the chip, “I love these Dough-Re-Toes! You have to get me more once the Akuma is defeated! Let’s goooo! I feel like I can take on the world!”

Adrien looked up at him amused, “Alright, better than Camembert. Plagg, Claws On!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg can take on the world.. (SPOILERS) Just tap the ground sUpEr lightly and say cataclysm...


	17. NOT A CHAPTER

“You Need Wifi To Play Music” -Nov 14-17   
Un-Named Svtfoe One-Shot- Nov 13-14  
Pencil Crayons- Nov 18-24  
Some sort of Thea Sisters Ball fanfic (Not confirmed)- Nov 17-20 (Please comment if u wanna see this..)

Sorry for the disappointment if you were waiting for a chapter.. Please suggest ideas in comment.. I’m not sure what to do, and might quit writing for a little while.. I have 3 Chapters already written for practice from the Thea Sisters Idea, im not sure if I should release it.. Anyways, bear with me here!


	18. Living Angel (Hell)

“Adriennnn!” Lila purred, grabbing his arm and rubbing her cheek on his shoulder,

Adrien looked away uncomfortably, “Hey Lila.” He replied, gently shaking her off of his arm.

“Adrien, wanna come over this Friday? Us Rossi’s are Living Angels when it comes to guest. You will fit in just fine.” 

Marinette leaned on a pole eavesdropping on their conversation, “Adrien can’t go! He has fencing!” She thought angrily. 

Meanwhile at the opposite side of the school Chloe was listening to Lila as well and researching her family, “This is ridiculous! Rossi doesn’t even have a anyone in her family that plays Piano! Utterly ridiculous!” 

She swaggered her way over to Lila and glared at her, “You are ridiculous, you don’t even have a uncle that plays piano! You’re just lying!”

Adrien looked at Lila surprised and she glared at Chloe but faked a sweet smile, “Ahahaha! No I don’t! But Mama’s friend plays excellent piano and i call him Uncle! He won about 30 trophies from playing at weddings!”

Chloe looked at her strange and was about to say something until Adrien spoke up, “That’s sweet of you Lila (“Of corse it is!”) , but I have fencing and I can’t make it.”

“Hmp. My dad will need to have a chat with your father to clear up your schedule that day! Maybe Prince Ali can help. He can be very persuasive.” She tutted.

“This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! Adrikins, you can believe this plastic if you want, but she gonna melt and burn you.” Said walking away.

“What now Chloe?” Marinette asked aspirated, seeing the I blond walk towards her.

“Nothing Dupain-Cheng. I don’t care about you.” 

They both glared at Lila, “Us Rossi’s life is living heaven! Come join us!”

At the same time, Both Chloe and Marinette huffed angrily. They looked at each other surprised and smirked. They would never be friends, but they have one burning passion they both possessed.

They were gonna make Lila Rossi’s life a living Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAHHHH I AM ALIVEEEEEE  
> OKAY SOOOO SORRYYYYYY!!! I ran out of ideas until Lila came back, then I was like BOOM! Anyways, I’m gonna try to post a Drabble or two everyday! Cyaaaa LATER!


	19. Drabble 19, What a dream!

“Thanks for coming with me today Marinette.” 

“No problem Luka!” Marinette chirped, stepping on his houseboat.

They walked down to the cabins and Luka’s room. Juleka was there painting her nails. Luka gave Juleka the “Get-Out-Now-This-Is-Important” look and she left immediately, stumbling over her steps, and spilling black nail polish all over her hands.

Marinette sat on a chair near the desk tapping her phone and staring off into space. Luka sat on his bed and watched her being adorable.

He took a deep breath in, “Hey Marinette, I was wondering if-“

Marinette’s phone rang loudly shaking her from her trance, “Shush, one minute Luka.”

“Oh.. um, okay..” he responding, picking up his guitar.

“Hey Al! Oh! ReAlLy? I AM COMING RiGhT nOw!” She shrieked excitedly.

“What-?” Luka asked standing up.

“Adrien is doing a photoshoot at the park RIGHT NOW!” She screeched, spinning around and grabbing him by the collar so they were inches away from each other. 

“Uh, um..” Luka stuttered, blushing while looking in her beautiful bluebell eyes.

Marinette noticed what she was doing and flushed, “S-Sorry! I mean didn’t! I mean- Didn’t mean!” She stumbled, stepping back and fidgeting with her hair.

Luka didn’t even notice her adorable stutter that he always longed to hear. Instead, he heard his heart shatter. A loud, random song that echoed inside of him.

Marinette noticed his pained stare aiming nowhere, “Luka? Are you okay? Is.. Is it about your father?” She asked tenderly, as she, him Juleka and his mother where the only ones to know the story.

Luka blinked back tears, “N-No no.. you can go..” he turned away.

Marinette looked at him concerned, “Luka, what did you want to say? You can tell me!”

“I.. I love you Marinette..” he thought to himself. 

“N-Nothing important. You.. you can go.. A-Agreste won’t stay there long..” he whispered, controlling his tone to his normal calm one.

Marinette smiled hearing his calm normal tone, “Thanks Luka” she said briskly before bouncing out the door.

Luka turned around and looked out the window, watching her bounce away talking to no one and opening her purse.

He sat on his bed laid on his bed and felt something sharp pierce his side.

He sat up and picked up the Jagged Stone guitar pick that he had given to Marinette. His eyes started to tear, so he picked up his guitar and the pick and begin to play. 

However, his once calming guitar didn’t work. He dropped the guitar on the floor with a loud thudding sound and put his hands on his face beginning to cry. His eyes were so watery that he didn’t notice the butterfly that landed on his pick and the voice that echoed in his ear.

Luka looked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at Drabble 18’s note*
> 
> I AM SO SORRY! God. I’ll try my best to update more often I promise! (Hopefully that promise holds!)


	20. Chapter 20 DAMN

WARNING: This chapter contains one or more of the following:

Major Character Death  
Blood  
A bunch of sadness  
Just depressing stuff  
A depressed Chat Noir  
No Puns

Continue at your own risk. Skip ahead if any of these make you scared of something.

Based of a comic I saw about Félix and Bridgette (PV Miraculous Ladybug)

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” The Akuma cackled menacingly, “Come out my Love!” 

Chat Noir and Ladybug watched helplessly as the Akuma stomped over to the Eiffel Tower. They were stuck in the darkness of the Akuma’s head. 

“Ladybug!? Ladybug! We have to do something! We can’t just let him go! Marinette is in danger!” Chat cried at her. 

Ladybug was sitting on the ground with her knees pressed up to her chest, rocking back and forth, “Marinette is safe...” she muttered, starting to get annoyed as this was at least the 1000th time Chat said that.

“How do you know!” He asked in outrage, “She could die! You know what? Caty-“

Ladybug jumped up suddenly and caught Chat’s arm before he could utter the word to release the dark energy, “Stop! You can’t hurt the Akuma!” 

Chat scowled at her and Ladybug recoiled. She has never seen Chat so angry. Never mind that, she never seen Chat angry at her! 

“He must really care about her.. I mean- me!..” Ladybug thought.

“Whatever. You do you.” He summoned the energy without warning and Ladybug looked up in surprise. 

“No!” She cried. In one swift movement, she pulled off her yo-yo and pushed it into Chat’s hand.

His eyes widened in surprise as the yo-yo crumbled in his hand, “Now What?”  
He said, grabbing his hair in frustration, “You destroyed the only thing that can get us out of here! Your Lucky Charm!” 

Ladybug looked at him angry, “What’s wrong with you? MARINETTE IS   
PERFECTLY SAFE!”

“YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!” He shot back.

Ladybug had enough, “I KNOW IT FOR A FACT! SPOTS OFF!”

There was a bright pink flash and Marinette appeared, looking down at her flats. Chat stepped back in shock. He had pushed too far.

Chat was in such shock that he didn’t realize his miraculous giving out its last beep. He detransformed and Adrien stood in his place.

Marinette looked up and a flash of surprise flashed across her face, as a shadow passed over, “Spots on.” 

She called upon her Lucky Charm and in a matter of minutes, they were out.

She glared at Adrien, “Come on.”

He flushed, transformed at followed her. Right into Hawkmoth.

“Crap!” She swore under her breath. Her Miraculous gave out a third beep.”

Hawkmoth smirked, “Let’s make this quick, shall we? For Ladybug’s sake.”

He threw his staff straight at Chat, who wasn’t paying attention.

Ladybug looked at him and jumped right in front of him as she detransformed, the staff piercing through her body.

Hawkmoth looked in shock as Chat crouched down and held her to him for the last time, “Plagg, Claws off..”

***

1\. She knew she was gonna detransform  
2\. She knew Chat’s suit would reflect the staff off  
3\. But she did it anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So saddddd... Again, credits to the person who wrote the Miraculous PV comic! Ya next time!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is little swearing in this chapter. Just a head up

“Alix.” 

“Yes.”

”No.”

”You’re gonna hurt yourself.” Kim said, “Please don’t do it.”

Alix was attempting to rollerblade down the stairs and onto the sidewalk outside, which did sound pretty sick. But no one would know Kim thought that.

She rolled her eyes, “I’m fine. I’m wearing kneepads and shit.” He knocked her knuckled on her black and green kneepads making a loud sound.

Kim brought the phone up slightly and pressed the record button, but quickly lowered it down again, “Alix. Really. I know you wanna prove you’re better than me, but it’s not worth it.” Kim said, genuine concern in his voice.

Alix didn’t seem to hear the concern in his voice, because she smirked, “Aww. You know this would be cooler than what you can do! Don’t worry.”

Kim bit his lip to restrain himself from screaming, “Alix. Really. Please don’t do this.” He begged.

Alix looked back at him. Her smirk was gone, but her teasing tone remained, “Careful. Someone might think you care.” 

Kim looked down at his shoes, thoughts swirling inside his head. This was a perfect opportunity to say something.

”M-Maybe it’s because I do care..” He muttered quietly, shifting his feet.

He didn’t look up, but he heard shoelaces being undone, and someone walking down the stairs.

Alix threw he arms around Kim’s torso and hugged him, “Aw. Thanks man.”

Kim blushed, “This is so cheesy.” He joked, trying to inlighten the situation.

Alix looked up at him, her eyes sparking, “It really is. Wait till Nate hears about this.”

”Wha-“ Kim started but Alix was already dashing away, running off to what he assumed was Nathaniel’s house. He patted his pockets. His phone was gone. Alix had it. He furrowed his brow, wondering why Alix would need her phone to tell Nathaniel about his soft side. It was not like she had any proof-

Kim eyes widened. The phone was recording the whole time. He laughed, slightly nervous, “ALIX! YOU CAN’T TELL HIM!” He called.

Alix was half-way down the street, but she turned around and stuck her tongue out, “Try to make me!”

Kim laughed fully now, and dashed after her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in while. Really. I’ll try my best to get stuff out there


	22. Chapter 22

Nathaniel bit his lip. He had no idea what to draw. He pondered silently in his head, until a voice interrupted.

“This is stupid.” Chloe stated.

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, “You’re the one that suggested it.”

They were grouped together for a project about Science Safety. The two had chosen to tell the class about the dangers of perfume in a science class. Nathaniel was getting bored of Chloe using all her different perfumes to do the task at hand.

The room smelled like at least 20 different scents, ranging from flowers to artificial smells, to even fruits! 

This was their 18th try getting the perfume into the container without proper equipment, and Chloe was getting frustrated.

“I’m done!” She cried after the 20th time, “You do it! I can’t believe we are doing such a ridiculous topic!”

“You chose it.” Nathaniel reminded, but he still continued to try to capture the perfume.

Chloe blinked. “Yeah. But you were stupid enough to agree!” 

He stared at her funny, “I never actually agreed. You just brought in the perfume.”

At this, Chloe was running out of excuses, “W-Whatever!” She sniffed, “Just do it for me!”

After the 28th try, he successfully captured the nice smelling gas.

Chloe looked at him impressed, “Good job.” She complimented, leaving Nathaniel looking shocked.

“What?” She snapped.

Nathaniel made his face go neutral again, “N-Nothing! It’s just that I never you never said that before. To anyone.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “I’m not that mean.” (“Yes you are..” muttered Alix from across the room) 

Nathaniel opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and looked at the ground blushing as red as his hair, “T-Thanks..” he muttered quietly.

Chloe surprised herself by feeling a smile grow on her face, “Oh!” She said flustered, “N-No problem! I guess..” 

The two stood there awkwardly until the teacher began presentations. 

That day, Nathaniel found something new to draw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be another Drabble today! Might.


	23. Chapter 23

Marinette’s phone rang in the middle of the major doll fight with Manon.

“Sorry, one sec..” She picked up the phone as Manon watched curiously.

“Nino? Yeah.. oh..” Marinette frowned slightly, “Uh.. I have Manon with me, but I guess I can take care of Chris too.”

There was chattery chipmunk sound from the other side and Manon giggled, running around and pretending to be a chipmunk.

Marinette hung up and sat Manon down, “Manon, there’s a boy who’s going to come and play with us, okay?”

Manon made a face, “Bleh. A boy?”

“Yea. Be nice to him.” 

Manon frowned, and opened her mouth to say something until a knock came from the trapdoor.

Marinette waked over, and helped a boy around Manon’s age climb up.

Manon, though young, thought the boy was really cute. He had toffee coloured hair and thick rimmed glasses that made his amber-brown eyes pop.

Manon liked him already.

The boy walked up to her with a small scowl on his face. He stuck out a hand and looked away, “My name is Chris.”

Manon looked at the hand in confusion until she saw Marinette behind Chris, miming shaking his hand.

Manon took the hand and shook it forcefully, “My name is Manon! Manon Chamack!”

“Your mom is the news lady, right?” He asked with interest.

“Yeah!” Manon replied brightly, “And your brother is Nino?”

Chris nodded, then paused, “How do you that? I didn’t say my last name.”

Manon’s smile grew, “You have the same pretty eyes as him.”

Chris flushed as Marinette cooed from behind him, “T-Thanks.”

Manon didn’t notice his blushing as sat down, “Wanna play?”

Chris looked at her with fake interest, “Dolls? Dolls are for babies.” He declared.

Manon’s affection for him decreased, “No! These are akuma figurines!”

Chris looked at the dolls in his hands and scrunched up his nose, “They look like dolls, and made like dolls. So I’m pretty sure they’re dolls.”

Manon pouted, and Marinette placed a hand on Chris’s shoulder, “Chris.” She said firmly, but not unkindly.

“Fineeee.” He groaned, stretching out the word. He sat next to Manon and picked up the Rogercop doll. He lifted an arm and started making the doll punch itself.

“Stop doing that!” Manon cried, “That’s mean for the doll!”

Chris rolled his eyes, “They’re just dolls. It wouldn’t hurt them.”

Manon scowled, “How would you feel if you were the doll?”

“Nothing. I would be dead.” He threw the doll across the room, making it hit the wall.

Tears pooled in Manon’s eyes before she started sobbing quietly, tucking into a human ball.

Marinette glared at Chris and went over to comfort Manon.

Chris watched guiltily at the sight. He walks over and picked the doll back up and held it in his hand. It was well made he must admit, with all the many details sowed in. 

He walked over and sat next to Manon handing her the doll, “I’m sorry..”

Manon did not look up.

Chris bit his lip, “I guess the dolls really are cool..” he admitted.

Manon looked up, but continued crying.

Chris smiled at his new friend, “Do you want to play with me?” 

Manon nodded, wiping tears from her face.

The two sat in the middle of the room acting out akuma fights, as Marinette watched Chris with pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww! I love Chris even though he’s a bit of a brat


	24. Chapter 24

_Everyone is a idiot._

 

Max was a smart kid. Beyond smart many might say.

 

So it was no problem identifying the two new superheros that flew around Paris stopping evil butterflies.

 

He matched faces, voices, body types, and came up with a answer.

 

Ladybug was Marinette Dupain-Chang and Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir.

 

He thought maybe if you squinted very hard while placing the two hero’s faces in your mind, you could see a clear resemblance.

 

At least that’s what he thought.

 

Months had passed and no one seemed to realize who the two heros were.

 

Alya Cerise, the owner of the Ladyblog, had dedicated her time to finding out and revealing who Ladybug was.

 

She never even got close.

 

She accused every single person (Even Chloe!) about being Ladybug.

 

Every person except her best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 

It was amusing, he had to admit, watching Alya run around it circles while the answer was in front of her all the time.

 

So he had no suprise when he saw Alya running around the rooftops with Ladybug dressed as a fox.

 

He studied the hero’s more and came out with a pattern.

 

Ladybug knew who Rena Rouge was when Chat Noir did not.

 

His assumption was that Ladybug was going to ask her close friends to help her when fighting a akuma that was of importance to the chosen person.

 

He had been right again when Nino was picked to help save Alya. Carapace he called himself. He suspected Alya knows her boyfriend was the turtle themed hero however, she kept her mouth shut.

 

The next time a new hero shown up, he was wrong. Partly.

 

This new hero required no investigation as she had revealed herself by will.

 

He later had learnt that Chloe was never given the jewel, and had rather found the clip on the ground.

 

The jewel was returned.

 

However, as soon as Chloe’s father was akumatized, Queen Bee was found hopping back into action.

 

Then he saw red.

 

He felt controlled, but still had a sense of mind.

 

He learned Carapace and Rena Rouge revealed themselves to each other in desperate time.

 

Chat Noir was still left in the dark.

 

He knew the story wasn’t going to end as Marinette had one eye on a teal haired boy, and because Hawkmoth was not yet done on his reign of terror.

 

So he waited to find something else interesting to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m wrote this on my phone in 10 minutes sooo..
> 
> As soon as Viperon comes out, so some other crap, I’ll make a part 2..
> 
> I LOVE THIS PIECE OF CRAP!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gAsp
> 
> 2 chapter in one day?! 
> 
> Yes. And there might be more 
> 
> Warning: slight swearing in this chapter

Ladyblog: Mari help

FeatheryDesigner: what?

Ladyblog: sooo remember how me and Nino had a best friend/kinda siblings hangout

FeatheryDesigner: Yeah, u ditched me for him

Ladyblog: and remember when you teased me about liking Nino that way so much that I punched u

FeatheryDesigner: omi gosh

Ladyblog: Marinette..

FeatheryDesigner: brb one min

Ladyblog: ? ok

————  
To StoryOfTur-night 

FeatheryDesiger: Nino

StoryOfTur-night: mmh

FeatheryDesigner: do u still like al?

StoryOfTur-night: wha

FeatheryDesigner: mk thx

StoryOfTur-night: wait wha?!

—————

FeatheryDesigner created a new chat and added Ladyblog, JustAFriend, Tomato, Viper, and ReverseMe to “Alya is having a crush crisis”

Ladyblog: MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG

JustAFriend: oh no

Tomato: start running Mari

FeatheryDesigner: okay so let’s start

Ladyblog: fuck you Mari

Viper: nah, save that for Nino

ReverseMe: EW

JustAFriend: R.I.P innocent Luka

Ladyblog: HehOanHhabsjKjJalapsj

Tomato: oh god Alya is having a mental break Down

Ladyblog: LUKA I AM MARCHING DOWN 2 UR HOUSE RN 2 KILL U

Viper: u mean boat? 

FeatheryDesigner: Calm down children

Ladyblog: nO

FeatheryDesigner removed Ladyblog from “Alya is having a crush crisis” 

Viper: it was nice knowing u mari

FeatheryDesigner added StoryOfTur-night to “Alya is having a crush crisis”

StoryOfTur-night: ow.. who’s the guy

FeatheryDesigner: yes everyone. Shut up

Tomato: OAKYDHANAHWJAAMO

FeatheryDesigner: okay. Nino dont say anything

FeatheryDesigner added Ladyblog to “Alya is having a crush crisis”

Ladyblog: I WILL MURDER U

JustAFriend: top 10 anime betrayals 

Viper: called it

Tomato: I’ll make the flower display

ReverseMe: so who’s the mystery guy Alya

Ladyblog: no teasing?

ReverseMe: I promise none

Viper:... I can’t promise anything

Ladyblog: whateve.. not irrelevant anyways

Viper: ow

Ladyblog: ITS NINO

Tomato: aha knew it

JustAFriend: YES! NATH OWNS ME A FREE SAILOR MOON SKETCH 

Tomato: ah right. Dammit

Viper: sailor moon? You do you agreste

Ladyblog: Marinette? Ur oddly silent 

Ladyblog: which means...

Ladyblog: WHAT DID U DO?

FeatheryDesigner: AFTER I LEAVE THE CHAT TURTLE

FeatheryDesigner left “Alya is having a crush crisis”

Ladyblog: turtle..?

Viper, Tomato, ReverseMe, and JustAFriend left the chat

Ladyblog: omg no

Ladyblog: I WILL MURDER ALL 5 OF U

StoryOfTur-night: uh hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of writing random Miraculous Texts fics... not enough out there


End file.
